Un-cold Fever
by akai no yuki
Summary: Makoto seems little bit unhealthy but he insist that he is fine. What will Haru do to make his best friend comfortable?


In that morning, he wakes up and feels that he just swam for many kilometers away the day before, tired and little bit weak, but this brunette boy, Makoto, doesn't pay attention to his condition because today he had an exam.

"It had already in this time. If I am not go now, Haru may make us late for coming to class." Makoto thinks while he gets bento, for him and Haru from his mom.

"Haru. . ." He pushes the bell in Haru's house.

No answer.

"Dia pasti masih berendam di kamar mandi. Dia bisa benar-benar membuat kami terlambat kalau tidak segera bersiap-siap", gerutunya.

"He must be still in the bathtub. He really will make us late if he doesn't come out now." The brunette boy goes into the house by the back door. "Haru you will make us late if don't come out from the bathtub now." He gives his hand to take Haru's hand out of bathtub.

"Makoto, your hand is hot. Do you have a fever?" Haru suddenly drew near Makoto and touch Makoto's forehead with his forehead.

"Ha. .Haru. . !" Makoto who doesn't prepare with something like that, feels his cheeks become as red as tomatoes and he can really feel that his face is hotter. His heart beats like crazy because of what Haru did. He wonders if Haru can hear heart beat or not.

"You are hot and little bit pale, I think you should not come to school today." Haru says with his serious face.

"I am fine Haru. It's okay. It's just lack of sleep I think." He give his gently smile to his childhood friend of his.

"If you say so, but just don't overdo it." Said the black-haired boy with serious face and still hold his friend's hand. Makoto just answer it with his gently smile. He is happy because his friend gives him an attention.

As usually, at lunch Makoto and Haru eat their _bento _in the roof of their school with Nagisa and Rei. This time Makoto doesn't finish his food. He feels he had no appetite. His stomach feels like is going to throw up if he eats again.

"_Ne. . .ne. . _Mako-_chan_, why don't you finish your _bento_? It's not something you usually done." Nagisa really curious if something might happens between Haru and Makoto.

"Makoto-_senpai_, are you feeling well? You look pale today." The butterfly-swimmer boy also feels curious with him.

"I am fine. It's just lack of sleep. I'll feel better if I sleep later." And as always he smiles gently to his upper class man.

Haru looks at Makoto with his serious face. He still worried with his childhood friend's condition.

"It's okay Haru, I am fine. I'll be better in no time." He can interpret what Haru want to say.

However, after lunch, his body becomes worse. He can concentrate with the lesson. His head which felt so bad since this morning, feels like going to explode. His body trembles, he feels cold even outside is hot. He wants to ignore it, but he can't. His body is really in bad state this time. When the lesson is over, Makoto still come to swimming pool because he knows Haru will worry if he doesn't show up.

Haru forbids Makoto to swim today and Makoto agrees because he doesn't want to make everyone more worried about him. From the pool, Haru can see Makoto talk with Gou about something. He thinks it's better if he cancels his plan today and come back home early. He decides to ask Makoto go home now when he sees Makoto running to changing room and he follows Makoto. He hears Makoto vomit in the bathroom. He is really worried with the friend of him now.

"Makoto. . .are you alright?" Haru knocks the door many times but still there is no answer from Makoto. He also tries to open the door but he can't.

"Makoto, MAKOTO OPEN THE DOOR . . .!" He almost lost his patience when Makoto open the door and he can see Makoto face so pale.

"Are you okay? Do you vomit? Which part that is hurt? Want to drink?" Makoto never heard Haru talks so much before and his attention make him little bit happier.

"It's okay Haru, I just little bit dizy." He tries to make Haru calm down.

"I think we should go home after you got better", add the black-haired boy after he calms down.

"I'll get better soon Haru. Don't worry about me. You can swim again if you want."

"I'll stay with you until you got better and so I can help you if you need something." This time Haru insist to stay with Makoto.

"Thanks Haru." He really wants to hug Haru, but he considers about his condition. He is afraid that Haru will get sick like him.

Without saying anything Haru hugs him. Hold him dearly.

"Ha. .Haru. . you'll get sick if you too close to me." He shocks with Haru movements.

"I won't. Please don't make me worry ever again." He whispers in Makoto's ear.

And he smiles.


End file.
